


howl's chamber

by guan_lupe



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guan_lupe/pseuds/guan_lupe
Summary: howl and sophie discover his bedroom (the pretty one in the film)howl ღ sophie





	howl's chamber

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** movieverse! howl's moving castle is hayao miyazaki's and diana wynne jones' castle.
> 
>  **notes:** here's a jewel i thought would fit nicely somewhere on it :)
> 
> the greek at the end says "Sophia," (which translates to "wisdom")

The first time I ever entered Howl's bedroom, after the first of many emotional charades we'd go on to experience, I knew his heart was hidden in the castle. Perhaps I couldn't explain, or couldn't understand it, but I knew. The chamber- dark, glimmering with ancient stars, trinkets, charms and things- breathed with his boyhood and wished with a pure and secret heart. Then I dreamed, while still cursed as an older version of myself, that I'd entered a second time, and found the chamber transformed into a beast's cave. Those same magical toys poked out of tunneled earthen walls and a broken monster curled in on itself in the very interior: blood and feathers, a weeping, repulsive angel.

Whether in my dream or not, a broken man or monster, Howl would hide there. It was his interior world. Secrets swirled through bruised and tender arteries, reaching for a heart to circulate his soul's life.

There he still hides at times. It is where his redeemed heart- now beating safely in his chest rather than buried in Calcifer- manifests most. It is safe in there. The bedroom's laced in magic.

I didn't enter again until my and his wedding night, when he clung to me as the doors closed, whispering promises, little tender nonsenses meaning the world that I'll never repeat. My heart shattered when he called, finally, my name: "Sophie," and a declaration of love in his rough, provocative voice, rocking me, filling me like only Howl, magical and mysterious, could. Like a savant, or conjurer, doctor, student of (and servant to) Laws of the Universe, he's made me who I am. I clung in fear as my heart's dust settled into all crevices of the bedroom chamber. Howl mouthed the space under my jawbone. Then he poured himself into me.

I was no longer myself. I was magic, conducting my way through the collected instruments. Objects whirred, pendulums swung. Electricity and matter. I became the mystery and the answer, journey and fulfillment, and my history, present, future became Howl himself, heart on fire. Blue angel. Burning, flaming heart. Howl, inside me, upon me. Howl. Howl.

"Oh. Sophie."

Then he spoke secrets only a magician would know- Formulas and Wisdom- into my ear, and they were honied and enthralling. Breathlessly, he ceased, ending on the note of worship, voice breaking. Tears fell into my mouth. I promised him devotion forever. He swore it back and collected my heart's dust back together with tiny, reverent kisses. Moments passed and the kisses grew. He was still inside me, and I felt him swell. An ecstatic moan escaped me and, hungrily, I pulled him closer in my arms and deeper inside. It was an impulsive, wildish little motion. Howl always said I'd have a mischievous crone hiding behind my girlishness. He gasped at the new pace I'd set, then laughed throatily, tasting my flesh, and rasping, "that's my girl," tightening his embrace. I had enough time to sigh in reminiscence before he kissed me again and rocked his hips.

I wouldn't have been able to stop us then or control the magic, had I wanted. His love was that thorough. My heart claimed the bedroom chamber as its own- to sing forever of my place in his arms as his wife. Surely he could claim any chamber in my body and soul he desired; I'd give him my cells to inhabit, so long as his magic could as well.

So, all night Howl's actual Moving Castle roamed the skies, fired by Calcifer, while we claimed the castle of Howl's heart. In the morning, our family greeted us normally, except for the Witch of the Waste, who snickered a sweet little snicker at breakfast and looked at me, woman to woman. Markl asked, innocently as a lamb, why his bedroom lights had flickered a few times during the night, waking him. Calcifer "huh'ed" grumpily, with an overtone of affection and Howl and I blushed lightly.

We Moved thus, softly, gently.

I share this bedroom with Howl, though there are mysteries I still don't comprehend (surely, there's mysteries within me he doesn't understand, though he reaches). I love this chamber. She reminds me of myself; she's taught me about the Universe and Howl. She's taught me about love. Within her, Howl and I have created wonders beyond our control.

...Am I... a witch?

σοφία

Wisdom.

Sophie.

**Author's Note:**

> **to be continued... maybe.**


End file.
